Haley's Desires
by vilecookie77
Summary: Does Haley really hate Abigail or is there something more?


Haley's Desires

Written by Vilecookie77

Abigail sat down next to her favorite tombstone and closed her eyes. She loved the graveyard. It was the only place in Pelican Town she felt truly at home. No one ever bothered her here. At least, not until that day. "Ugh, what are you doing, creep?!" an angry voice snapped. Abigail sighed. She really didn't want to be bothered. "Just leave, Haley. You're just wasting your time." Abigail said. "No, I'm not! I'm sick of seeing you sleeping next to dead people! It's weird and creepy!" Haley hissed. "Fine, I'll just go home, bitch!" Abigail yelled. Haley smirked and walked away. Abigail walked home. She went straight to bed. She was too stressed from what had just happened between her and Haley.

When she woke up, it was dark in her room. She enjoyed the dark. It must have been the middle of the night. She looked at her clock. 3 AM. She smiled and relaxed. Suddenly, she heard a knock on her window. She never got any peace. "Who the hell is knocking at my window?" She asked herself. She got up and opened the window and saw Haley. "What do you want?" Abigail snarled. "I-I want to apologize for the way I treated you. I want to apologize for the way I have always treated you." She said looking away. "You can't even look at me when you say it." Abigail said. She didn't believe her at all. "Can I come in?" Haley asked. "Why?" Abigail asked. "I want to show you how sorry I am." Haley responded. They stood there in silence for a few seconds until Abigail broke the silence. "Fine, you can come in. I'll open the door for you."

They both sat on Abigail's bed in silence. Haley's face was blood red. "So are you going to apologize or are you just going to sit there?" Abigail said. Haley leaned in and closed her eyes. Abigail pushed her away. "What are you doing?" Abigail asked. "I want to apologize to you." Haley said. Abigail looked her in the eyes and saw she was serious about this. Haley leaned in again and Abigail didn't resist this time. Their lips touched. Haley's lips were soft. Abigail couldn't help it. Her tongue slipped into Haley's mouth. Haley wrapped her arms around her and pushed her onto the bed with their lips still together. Why was this happening? What had gotten into Haley? What had gotten into her?

They continued kissing and after a few more minutes, Haley put her hand onto Abigail's breast and squeezed. "Wait!" Abigail exclaimed. "What's wrong? Does it hurt?" Haley asked. "No, I just don't know if I'm ready. It's my first time." Abigail said. "Don't worry. It's my first time too." Haley reassured her. Abigail smiled and then relaxed. Haley took Abigail's shirt off and groped her. Abigail blushed. Haley then took off Abigail's bra and stared at her exposed chest in amazement. "Stop staring at them!" Abigail demanded. Haley laughed and then starting suckling her nipples. Abigail let out a soft moan. She felt her face get hot from embarrassment. "Don't worry. I'm happy I'm making you feel good." Haley said with a lustful grin. She trailed a finger down Abigail's belly. "Please be gentle." Abigail said softly. Haley smiled to reassure her.

Haley slowly pulled her pajama pants off and smirked when she saw she wasn't wearing anything underneath. She looked at her pink pussy in awe. Abigail was soaking wet. She put a finger in and Abigail moaned. "You're really tight." Haley said with a huge grin on her face. Abigail looked away and continued to moan as Haley fingered her. Haley leaned down and licked her clit. "P-put another finger in." Abigail said. Haley happily did as she was told. Abigail's moans were getting louder. She was worried she would wake up her parents, but she was enjoying this too much to stop. If her parents did know, she would just deal with the embarrassment later.

Haley kissed her clit and started to move her tongue down to where her fingers were penetrating. She slowly pulled her fingers out and replaced them with her tongue. Abigail's juices were sweet. Abigail was getting close. She could feel it. Haley started to rub her clit to make her feel even better. Abigail's moans began getting louder. A minute later, the greatest feeling of pleasure washed over her. She let out a moan longer than her others. She didn't want this to end, but she knew Haley was desperate for her.

Abigail pushed Haley down and kissed her. She pulled her shirt off and unhooked her bra. She looked at her puffy nipples and smiled. She licked one of them and squeezed the other. Haley moaned. She kissed her exposed chest and trailed her kisses down to her pants. She pulled them off and caressed the wet area of her panties. She kissed the wet area and slowly pulled them off exposing her wetness. She put a finger in and Haley moaned. She tried to put another finger in, but struggled because of how tight Haley was. She managed to slip it in and Haley started to moan louder. "Wait, I have something that will make this even better." Abigail said. She moved over to her bedside table and took something purple out of her drawer. "I hope you don't mind if I use my vibrator on you" Abigail said. "I don't mind at all. I would love it." Haley said with a smile. She looked excited.

Abigail turned it on and put it on her clit. Haley's moans were getting louder. She knew she was close to her breaking point. She leaned forward and kissed her. She loved Haley's moans. She couldn't wait to see her cum. Her pussy was getting wetter and wetter by the second. She needed to know what Haley tasted like. She started to eat her out and was amazed by the taste. It was kind of salty, but it tasted great. She couldn't get enough of it. Suddenly, Haley let out a loud and long moan. She was so happy she could make her cum.

They both got under the covers and relaxed. "Abigail, I've always wanted to do that with you. I know I always acted like I hated you, but I don't. I love you. I'm sorry for everything I've ever said to you." Haley said. "I forgive you. I-I think I love you too." Abigail said. Haley cuddled her and said "Good, I'm so happy." They slowly drifted off to sleep together.

The girls were woken up by a knock. "Abigail, I made breakfast. Come out and eat when you're ready." Abigail's mother said. "Let's go eat breakfast." Abigail said. They both got their clothes on and walked into the kitchen. "Don't worry, I've made breakfast for your friend too. I'm sure you're both hungry." Abigail's mother said to them as they walked into the room. "How did you know she was here?" Abigail asked. Abigail's mother giggled. Abigail and Haley both turned red from embarrassment. She knew.


End file.
